


If only you knew what I want to do to you

by Witch_and_words



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_and_words/pseuds/Witch_and_words
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are getting older... and the hormones are changing things whether they want it to or not.  Having a normal day to day life, super hero work, and exploring hidden feelings can bring out the best and the worst out of everyone involved.  Mature content (eventually).





	If only you knew what I want to do to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I am writing Fanfiction. I have been reading it for YEARS, but was always afraid to dip my toes in the author world, even though writing a book has always been a dream of mine. I decided that it's time that I start writing, so that one day my story-telling skills become polished enough for me to publish a book! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated if my story type floats your boat!
> 
> If there are any typos or mistakes, I hope you can be patient with me! English isn't my first language, so my grammar is far from perfect!

Marinette and Adrien…. Adrien and Marinette…. "Tikki, which one sounds better?" Tikki flew over to Marinette's shoulder, wondering what the girl was going on about. As she looked at what her Chosen was working on, she started to giggle. "Marinette, are you really making a fake wedding invitation for you and Adrien!" Marinette blushed, sending out a wave of heat to the Kwami. "No Tikki! It's for a school project, if you actually read what I wrote, you would see it's a party invitation. It's the year-end ball for our graduation, and Adrien and I are hosting the event. Since I'm the class' representative, the task falls to me, and Adrien asked if he could help. It's a way for him to get out of the house and not have as many parent-approved extracurricular activities." The Kwami kept giggling. It still looked like a wedding invitation to her mind! Tikki responded with a smirk, "Since you're the one doing most of the organizing, I would put your name first." Marinette switched the names over, saved her invitation template, and sent off a copy to Adrien for his feedback and possible suggested changes. 

Marinette stood up and stretched, almost imitating Cat Noir after a long fight. After over 3 years of fighting beside him, she had started to pick up some of his mannerisms… although the puns he could keep! The blue haired girl looked at the time. Already 9:45 in the evening. She ran down for some strawberry macarons, fuel for her and her Kwam, before her scheduled patrol with Cat Noir. As her and Tikki munched on their treat, Marinette's mind wandered to the leather clad hero. In the last year, she noticed how his body had changed. Hard not to when his skin tight outfit doesn't hide anything… Marinette is still madly in love with Adrien, but she's also getting quite the crush on Cat Noir. His flirting had finally toned down, but it seemed that the sexy remarks had just taken the flirting's space. And his voice… the strange purring that came with certain words with rolling r's, like 'certainement' and 'Bonsoir'. It brought a shiver running down her spine, and leaving an unsettling feeling low in her belly, and a bothersome heat even lower… She shook herself, trying to get rid of those thoughts. Being part of a magical hero duo meant that she needed to lock those thoughts as far away in the back of her mind as possible, so as not to place either of them in danger during a fight. Having to be in such close contact during fights, and having to use each other's bodies for certain moves, she could not be thinking of how much she wants to feel Cat Noir's weight on top of her body, or figure exactly how gentle he can be with his claws on her skin… 

A red-faced Marinette gently yelled to her Kwami "Tikki, Spots on!", before transforming into Ladybug in a wash of pink light. Now in her super suit, her thoughts turned to Adrien. Such a sweet boy, well more of a man now. His body had been changing, like Cat Noir's, and distracting her more and more at school. Although she had mostly stopped stuttering around him, it was still very easy for him to make her blush, much to her chagrin. With him being so tactile, anytime he touched her, her face was sure to start flaming. Even with this embarrassing trait, she loved his hands anywhere on her. Gently touching the back of her hand to get her attention, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder to share a funny story, hugs with every greeting, and her favorite, those wonderful air kisses that Parisian's are so fond of, whenever he says good bye. Many dreams have been fueled by those air kisses.

Ladybug almost missed the next rooftop with her yo-yo thinking of those inappropriate dreams. The heroine gave her head a shake to clear it, smiled fondly, and made her way to the Eiffel Tower, her and Chat's usual meeting spot. Ladybug landed lightly on a platform that was far from prying eyes, but easy for the hero's to access. Strangely, Chat hadn't arrived yet. Although he wasn't always there first, he tended to be there long before her whenever they had a set meeting. Tonight, this simply gave the girl some more time with her thoughts… the thoughts about air kisses and black leather clad butts. 

Marinette might not have noticed, but she had changed in the last few years also. Her round cheeks had given way to a more mature face, her body had slightly elongated, and womanly curves were more visible, especially in her super suit. Many a person now looked at Ladybug as female icon of sexiness, unbeknownst to the heroine. 

Ladybug laid down on the platform, waiting for her Chaton, hands behind her head, feet crossed, and kept her train of thought on the two sexy men in her life. She wanted to be true to her first love, Adrien, but she despaired that she would never become more than good friends with him. She was also afraid to change the status quo of what they meant to each other, in case the friendship soured if he was completely against a romantic relationship with her. The same thought process applied to her Minou. She was afraid that a change in their interactions could be devastating during a fight. The blue haired girl let out a loud sigh. Ladybug murmured to herself, "I have two amazing men in my life. Both would be amazing boyfriends. Both mean the world to me, and I'm too afraid to tell either one how I feel in case it doesn't work out. Where's the legendary courage that Ladybug is known for! " She let out a slight moan in distress at the thought of being forever single. 

"M'Lady, if I'm one of those two men, I will gladly show you how I can 'make it work' between the two of us. You sure as hell would see how I can make it 'work'…" was whispered in her ear by the stupid Cat. Ladybug let out a yelp while jumping to her feet, not having heard her crime fighting partner sneak up. Her face turned a bright red, and her mouth was slightly agape, wondering how to answer his remark without combusting. "Minou, I said great men, not a mangy stray cat that runs around the streets at night!" the red clad hero replied with a smile to remove the sting from the slight insult. Cat Noire grinned at her, looking her up and down. His expression became more confident as she started fidgeting. She took in a deep breath, placed her hands on her hips, and remembered her mantra as of late "I cannot screw the Cat sideways even if that's what I want. Paris needs it's heroes more than I need to get laid". Her composure more or less settled, she told her Chaton with more confidence than she felt, "Alright Kitty, let's get to work patrolling Paris. I doubt your innuendos will do much more than making Hawkmoth laugh." Cat Noir let out a slight laugh, grabbed Ladybugs hand and gave it his habitual kiss before telling Ladybug to lead the way! 

Cat Noir followed his Lady through the quiet streets of Paris. Winter had been long, and Spring cool. The weather people had been forecasting warmer weather for the end of Spring, but the nights were still bitterly cold for this time of year. This meant not as many miscreants were on the streets. Hawkmoth seemed to be keeping quiet also, much to Adrien's pleasure, since it gave him more time to sleep! After having used the power of Destruction lent to him by Plagg for so long, he had been picking up more and more cat-like behaviors, especially wanting to sleep and nap more than he ever had. He didn't need to, but he sure enjoyed it! 

The young man's eyes were trained on the beauty in front of him. He gently adjusted himself through his pants while flying above the streets. Having a skin tight suit is not very conductive to being a hormonal teen with fantasies of his partner. Keeping his thoughts on LB, he sure would love to have the power of mind reading along with the power of Destruction. What he wouldn't give to know who those two men are that captured his Bugaboo's attention. Maybe he could see what type of guy LB's into, and figure out what he needs to do to get his Lady's romantic attention. 

Although, he can certainly understand LB's dilemma of choosing between two men! While Ladybug will always be his first love, he had been having ungentlemanly thoughts about Marinette the last few months. Especially her lips. Whenever he sees her as either Adrien or Cat Noir lately, she's always chewing on her bottom lip, then wetting both lips with the tip of her tongue, making them redder they would usually be. Every time this gesture happened, all he could think was to kiss the blue haired girl, in either persona. Cat Noir glanced quickly at LB to make sure she wasn't looking, and adjusted himself once again with a groan. His hormones were going to get him in so much trouble soon!


End file.
